My Story
by HeartieAngelica
Summary: Hello, I am Rosemary. In these pages, read what happened to me after I left Coal Valley... - I rated this T because there are some drinking scenes and some arguments not meant for the younger audiences...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Rosemary LeVeaux and I am here to share my story with you. Of course you know that I broke up my engagement with Jack, and then tried to rekindle our relationship in Coal Valley. Well…that didn't work so well, because I soon left Coal Valley. Jack and Elizabeth ended up getting engaged, married, had Lillian, and then before I arrived back, announced they were going to have another addition to the family. But…what happened to me? In these pages, I have written what happened to me, and dialogue that I can recall.

It all started after I left Coal Valley, I was quite angry with Jack for not letting me back into my life, but I figured it was for the best. I went back to New York, and signed up to play a part in a play, and of course I got the leading role. My name was put up in lights, and it felt good to once again be acting. In only a couple of days being back in New York, I had guys flocking around me, trying to steal my heart, but one in particular caught my eye, his name was David and we didn't talk much, until I agreed to have dinner with him.

David took me to a quaint little restaurant, and we both ordered chili, but let me tell you, it is much better than Coal Valley's chili, sorry Ted. We got to talking, and I found out David was a big man in the business industry, not as big as Mr. Thatcher, but he had quite a bit of money.

"I'll happily donate money for your plays, if you do me a favor, Rosemary."

"What kind of a favor?" I raised my eyebrow, I was interested now.

"At the parties I go to, there are good lookin' girls going around with the other guys, if you'll be my gal, I'll happily give you any money you need."

I paused for a moment. What would happen if I agreed? As long as I accept his offer to be his girl, he was going to give me money for the plays. We had only known each other for about a week, but I agreed anyways, because the money would help the play production be bigger and better than ever.

I went home to my apartment, and thought about it. Was that a good decision I made? Or was this going to be a decision I was going to regret? It turns out, as you know, it is a decision I regret after a few years.

I started going to the parties, and we had a good time, and we slowly fell in love. I felt like he was the one for me, the more I spent time with him. We had our first kiss after a quiet dinner, and I felt like I had found my prince in life, he felt more special than Jack, but I regret thinking he was more special later in life.

A few months passed by, and I was in several more plays, and I continued getting support from David for the plays. We went to more parties, and I have to admit at one of them, we had a tad too much to drink. The next morning, we woke up next to each other, we don't know how it happened, our minds were fogged, but we trusted each other. We didn't mean to take our relationship up so many levels so quickly…

A couple months later, I had to break to him the news about Jonathan, but of course, I didn't know at the time it would be a boy or a girl.

"Dave, we need to talk…"

"About what? Do the plays need more money?"

"No, I have a little secret."

"And the secret is…?"

"We're becoming parents." I said as quickly as I could. He looked at me, before he finally responded.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. It says so here." I showed him the papers and we shared a hug.

For the next two weeks, he boasted about it to his friends, but then we both realized something, we weren't engaged or married.

"What will my mother think about this? I mean, we aren't even engaged."

"Well, on one of these perfect evenings, I'll propose, and I'll be able to support you even more than I am now."

I smiled at the idea, but…would he really mean his devotion to me as time goes on?

A few nights later, at our favorite restaurant, he proposed, and we celebrated with a little wine, I didn't want much because of the baby inside, so I just had one glass. He sent a telegram to my mother, saying we were getting married, and she seemed thrilled for me. And everyone at the play seemed pleased when I flashed my engagement ring. It was quite a gem, and I secretly couldn't wait for the wedding ring.

Some time passed, and we had a private wedding, he provided the money for my dress, the shoes, the hair stylist, even the photographer.

"I do." He looked into my eyes. But little did I know, that those vows for loving and being a loyal husband, to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health, and to be faithful to only one, me…were all promises that were not kept, they were lies in disguise…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Disclaimer: Rosemary LeVeaux is a When Calls The Heart Character, I only own OCs. Thanks!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Hello Hearties, I know Rosemary isn't the most liked character in the show, but I felt bad for her in my fanfic "The Thornton Family", and changed her into a nice girl. In a few chapters, I will have the whole story told. I appreciate any reviews I will get. Thank you. :)

_~Angelica_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello Hearties :) Thank you for your positive reviews on my first chapter! This is a interesting change in writing than writing the happy, loving Thornton family, and I kind of like it. Things don't seem too bad now...but watch out!...!

**_~Angelica_**

*****Angel is aka "Angel Streets" :)- Watch out for another future appearance!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters in it. I just own Lillian and a few other characters. Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, he helped me move into his house. His large empty house, which seemed like a castle to me. Our room had every woman's dream, big closet, fancy drawers, and even a big vanity. He had purchased several new dresses for me, which he had hung in his closet. There was jewelry in the jewelry box, and the room was just a wonderful dream. We kissed, and he helped me unpack.<p>

I had the best sleep I had had in a while, and I woke up next to the man, whom I loved. Our good morning greetings were perfect, we already had our nicknames, and we both greeted each other nicely.

Time passed, and it came time for Jonathan to come, I quit acting for a bit so I'd be ready, but guess who spent most of her time home alone? Me.

In the morning, Dave would give me a quick peck on the cheek, and dash off because he was late for work, because he was out a bit late partying and drinking. After the door slammed shut, I was alone, except for my swollen belly. I did some small chores and sat down to rest. Sometimes I read books aloud, and acted out the parts I could, but no one was there to clap for me, or to listen. Just me, and the tiny human being inside of me, which couldn't do much at the time.

One morning, I decided to do something different. I was going to go shopping and have lunch, and see to it that I have a good day before my baby came. So after Dave left, I got some money out, and rushed out to the world.

"Would you like to try that on, Ma'am?" I recall Angel***** asking me.

"If I could, I would try everything on in your store, I haven't been out so long!" So I enjoyed myself in choosing dresses that would fit me after I had my little one, and of course people looked at me weird, like I had never seen a store before because I bought and tried on so much, but I was having fun, that was all that mattered…right?

I had lunch, and went to an afternoon show and enjoyed catching up with some of my friends, and then went home. And guess who was waiting for me.

"Where've you been?" He asked as he took a gulp of his wine.

"Well hello to you too. I had a fun afternoon out on the town." I was proud.

"You told me you stay here all day, I come home early to surprise you and you ain't here. What in the hell kind of a wife is that?"

"Well I'm sorry I went out and had some fun. I suppose I should have left you a note or something, right?"

"Yeah. I really didn't appreciate coming home and you weren't here. Get a dress on I promised we would go to the Anderson's." He poured himself some more.

All I could do was sigh and go change, I was tired from my trip but I somehow managed to get ready to go. Where was that understanding man I first fell in love with? He was slowly disappearing- and the alcohol was doing it.

A couple of weeks later, we were sound asleep and the water broke. I knew soon my little one would be coming to the world, and I tried shaking my husband awake.

"Dave? Dave honey, the water broke. Davy baby?" I tried. He just mumbled some words I couldn't understand and he fell back asleep.

I wanted to spend some time with him, so before he usually got up, I got up and made a leftover breakfast, and woke him up early so we could actually talk.

"Let me sleep I still have half of an hour." He angrily threw a pillow on top of his head.

"Come on, the water broke, I want to at least talk to you before the baby comes. You're going to be away all day again today." I argued.

"Just shut up and let me go to sleep. Call a guy to fix the water leak."

How can a guy fix a water break on a woman? Men. Just men. I rolled my eyes and went and had breakfast myself.

He woke up a half of an hour later, got ready for work, nodded his head to me, and drank some of his coffee, and grabbed a bagel, like he always did, kissed my cheek, and left. He didn't at all mention the baby coming or anything. So, I patiently waited for my friends Lucy and Eliza to come. They happily sat with me and talked until Jonathan came into the world.

Since David wasn't there, I named my little bundle of joy. And I almost named him David Jr., so I am pleased I didn't. Later that afternoon, David came home, and kissed me deeply, which he hadn't done for a while, and he surprisingly didn't smell like alcohol. He looked at Jonathan, and he picked him up, and rocked him. I forgot all about David ignoring me and being rude to me, it was so sweet seeing them together. Then, David promised me, he was hurriedly leaving for work so he'd be able to spend the whole next two weeks with me. It made me happy, until those two weeks were over…

* * *

><p>Thank you LisaNY, Heartie Thornton, JackandElizabeth, Cindie Henrich, and Angel Streets for reviewing!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Rosemary LeVeaux is a When Calls The Heart Character, I only own OCs from my mind... Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>He left to go 'meet some friends' after he handed Jonathan back to me. He came home, and went to bed, I had been caring for Jonathan so I didn't hear him come in, until I saw him passed out on the bed. I curled up next to him, and about an hour later he woke up, he surprised me by waking up and caring for the baby, maybe we were just going through a phase where we had to argue a bit, I know every couple goes through with it, so I wasn't sure.<p>

His two weeks at home went well, he seemed to be in love with me again, and I felt special. Dave rarely even drank, which surprised me, but it made me happy. After a couple of weeks, I had to take Jonathan out for a checkup, and Lucy insisted she take him to the doctors so I could surprise David at work.

The business let me in, and I walked down the halls, and as I neared David's office, I noticed there was a man outside his office. I made mention I was there to see my husband, and he stepped inside to see if David wanted to see me. He smiled and let me in. Surprisingly David stood up and opened his arms for me to run into.

"Rosie! How's my baby?" Dave seemed happy.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Ha ha it doesn't matter who." He smiled.

"Jonathan is at a doctor's checkup…Lucy insisted she took him so I could see you."

"I'm glad he's good…and you?"

"Me? Oh I'm better now since I am with you." I smiled.

After we visited, I stepped out of his office, and I went to see how Lucy and Jonathan were.

I'm going to step a year or so ahead in this time period, because basically…it's a replay. He goes to work, gets drunk sometimes, and ignores me at times. But what happened next? Oh… a series of events I hate to even think about.

* * *

><p>So, one morning, my husband didn't go to work, and I was confused why he didn't, so I took the opportunity to go shopping. I left my precious baby Jonathan in his care, and left, hopefully to be back in the middle of the afternoon. When I arrived back home, I almost dropped my groceries, all I heard were my poor baby's cries. I quickly opened the door, and looked in the living room to see my husband, laid out on the couch, sound asleep with a bottle in his hand. 'Oh no…' I rushed in to the nursery to find my poor little Jonathan crying away. I picked him up and started to comfort him, his diaper hadn't been changed for a while either….So this really got me angry. I slowly calmed my angel down and stormed into the livingroom.<p>

I immediately dropped the soiled diaper in my husband's face, and put my hands on my hips as he yelled from under it.

"Hey, get this shit off of my face."

"Well, that is what you get for not taking care of our son. He's probably been crying for more than over an hour for you. I thought I could trust you with him for just a few hours…and apparently I can't."

"All he is is a little brat…I put him to sleep and then I came in to get myself a drink, he started crying again. I gave up after a couple trips in there."

"For your information, our son is not a brat, he needs love and attention." I was filled with rage.

All he did was shrug, but the diaper on the coffee table, and take a drink from his bottle. I immediately left and started crying, as I went into the nursery, and stroked my angel's face.

I later found out that he had gotten fired from work because he drank on the job. This got me even angrier.

"Now what are we going to do for money?" I looked at him, waiting for a stupid response.

"I'll get us money…don't worry." He took another drink of whatever was in that bottle. I left and walked to our bedroom, and sat down, looking out the window. I curled up in a ball, and cried. I thought of my options. I could run away, get a divorce, or live with it. But if I did divorce, where would I be? I decided to live with him a bit more, at least until Jonathan was a bit older.

A week later, Dave came home, and waved money in front of my face.

"Ha, I told you I could get you money."

"And where did you get money like this?" I knew right away, he had been playing a card game.

"Eh, I have my ways." He pulled out some wine and a glass.

I knocked my hand into the wine and the glass causing them to fall onto the ground with a crash.

"Hey that was a good year. Now look what you did." He said as he knelt down with a towel, and started sucking wine off of a towel. I rolled my eyes, how unsanitary.

"You were playing a card game, and you bet money. Admit it." I saw flames.

"Hey hey, I got us money. I'll keep some and spend some more." He continued sucking off of the towel the wine off of the floor. He was making me sick, so I moved to the other side of the counter so I wouldn't have to watch.

"You can get in trouble for that."

"I don't care, I got us money, shut up." He grabbed another bottle of wine and a glass, and started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you going to clean it up?!"

"Hey, you knocked it over." He shrugged and left.

Men. I'm tellin' ya…

Anyways, he continued bringing home money, I didn't like the idea, but it kept him away from the house, which sort of made me happy. Not really, but it made Jonathan's life a bit safer...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hello Hearties! Here is chapter 3! I am still enjoying this...and a part of this chapter actually happened to me when I was younger...but I changed it a bit for this ... What part is it do you think?  
>I will be updating "The Thornton Family" in a while- I am writing it... I need to catch up again in my writing! See you all when I update "The Thornton Family"!<br>Another update- in a few days I will post a chapter for "The Trouble in Coal Valley"...get ready for another wild ride with romance along the way! ;)

_~Angelica_


End file.
